The Magicians
by Lady Dragoneye
Summary: A college girl discovers her real powers and finds Brakebills Academy. But what will happen when a stranger comes in on the first day of classes and brings along two other non-magic users. (Supernatural and Magicians crossover)
1. Magic is Real

Hi, this is my first Magicians Fic. Please read if you are a fan of the magicians. This will be Pg - 13 compared to the TV-MA rating on the show so other teens can enjoy it. Thank you and please leave any suggestions in the comments.

"Hello, my name is Alex. No, My name is Alexis Case." I was practicing for my interview with the headmaster at Stanford. I start mumbling to myself as I walk over to my bedroom. I have a small apartment. One room, baby kitchen, tiny bathroom, decent closet, and a small tv. I had decorated it like I normally do, as minimalistic as possible. I put on the professional black blouse with a grey pencil skirt. Not to casual, not trying to hard. Perfect. I slip on my black flats with knee high socks and grab my bag. I always keep my bag with me. It seem to be never ending yet I find what I need in a matter of seconds. The elevator was full. There must be crazy deals today. I step outside my apartment and breathe in the fresh air to calm my nerves. The street is abnormally busy for a Sunday, with cabs and cars rushing to get someplace or another. I hail a cab and get in. "Stanford, please." I tell the cab driver.

"You a teacher?" He asked.

"Oh no, I'm going for an interview. I'm going to be late, please drive."

"Okay, Stanford it is." The car drive seemed to take forever. I was too nervous to look outside the windows, so I just pulled out my resume and went over every detail. "We here, miss nervous." The cab driver said.

"Thank you." I pulled out the money with a decent tip for the rush and got out of the cab. It was 8:45 and my interview was at 9:30. I walked around the campus, looking around when my phone buzzes. Time for my interview. I run over to the main hall and walk into the building. "Wow, this is incredible." I was awestruck. The floors were some kind of marble and there was engravings on pillars that decorated the walls. "Ma'am, please hurry along. There are people that need to be here." The secretary said.

"Actually, I'm here to see the headmaster." I replied.

"Oh, okay. Just take that elevator up to the top floor and take the auditorium doors on your left."

"Thank you." I followed her instructions.

When I exited the elevator, the surroundings looked completely different. I saw a sign that said "Admittance test here" pointing to the auditorium. I entered and saw at least fifty people around my age sitting at desks with blue books in front of them. There was a tall man at the front of the auditorium. "Sit down, you're late. Okay everyone. This is a test for your entrance into Brakebills Academy. You must answer as many questions as you can in one minute. Does everyone have a pencil?" A collective yes was heard through the room, including me. "Then your test begins now." He clicked down on a stopwatch. I start answering the first question. A pretty simple riddle that I finished in about five seconds. Then it changed. Not like I flipped the page, but the riddle page morphed into another page with a different question on it. This time it was harder, a long math equation, but I recognized it as soon as it appeared. I solved it off the top of my head. This continued for a while. Some of the questions I answered, some disappeared before I finished. "Time, everyone hand in your tests and report to the room on the given card." I just noticed the wooden boxes with people standing behind them. I filed in behind other people that looked just as confused as I was. "How did you get here?" I started asking people around me. They weren't registering me. To be honest, I would respond either. I'd sound like a nutjob. I slipped my booklet into the wooden box. The man behind the box handed me a slip. It had fancy handwriting on the front saying "Brakebills Academy" with what I think is the headmaster's name. I flip it over and it says "Level 15, Room 1500. Be there at 10:30am. Don't be late." I put the note in my pocket and left for the elevators. I had just noticed that the outer wall was made of mirrors so I could see the campus. There was a huge courtyard that had tall buildings on all sides of it. It looked like a normal collage. People drinking, smoking, walking, talking. It seemed normal. So I turned back to the elevator that I had just left from to get here and it was gone. So I followed the path of people headed away from where I was. Believe it or not, there was an elevator. "Fifthteenth floor please." I said. I heard whispers coming from other passengers on the elevator. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing. That just means you have to audition to get in." One of the preppy looking girls said.

"Is that bad?" I asked.

"Just means that you're undecided." She answered. The rest of the elevator ride was awkwardly silent. I got out of the elevator and the preppy girl sarcastically waved me goodbye. I knew I wasn't going to be there long. I checked my watch, 10:25. Why was I so nervous, I just appeared here. I should be worried about my Stanford interview. I paced back and forth until I heard someone call my name. I walked into an office with a woman. The room wasn't big, like a work office. There was a long table at the end of the room with four people sitting down and the man that was hosting the test standing next to the door. "Hello, Alexis. We would like you to show us some magic."

"Like, card tricks?"

"No, real magic. You know what I mean."

"Alright." I started to close my eyes and think of something to do. Then my hands just started moving. I had no idea what I was doing, but obviously the 'judges' did. My hands were moving in ways that didn't make any sense and fire started coming out of them. Then I cupped my hands together and a fire that was changing colors sat in my hand. The judges applauded me. I was so overwhelmed I passed out.

I woke up in a hospital bed with women and men in white uniforms standing around me. "It's alright. Hi, you can call me Dean. I brought you here after you passed out in the testing room. That spell you cast was extremely high level for a newcomer. How did you do it?" The Dean asked.  
"I got it out of one of your heads. Wait, I sound crazy. Don't I?"

"No, that just means you are a psychic. A powerful one at that. You can pull information out of closed minds and memorize it. Okay, get some rest. When you wake back up we will have someone take you to the only dorm with room left. Sorry." I dozed off after that, hoping that it was all a dream.


	2. I Meet My Roommates

"Hello Alexis, my name is Quentin. I'm here to take you to your new home. The physical kids dorm. Follow me." I slowly got up and grabbed my knee high black boots that I always wear. I got them for my 13th birthday and I always wear them. "Just give me a minute. I might be a little slow." I responded.

"The healing magic they use here does that to people. Don't worry, it's not far." I bent over to fasten my boots. It took me a minute to fasten the dozen or so silver roses adorning the sides. We walked out of the glass hospital out onto the courtyard. "So, you're new here?" Quentin asked.

"Just 'auditioned'. The Dean said I was a psychic. What does that mean?"

"That means you can read other people's thoughts. He told me you cast the rainbow fire spell. That's cool. How'd you do it?" He asked as we continued wandering towards the physical kids dorm.

"Don't know. I just did it." I responded.

"Well, let me give you a rundown of the people you might find here. Psych kids, like yourself, people who can move stuff with their minds, bend light, one that can travel places in the blink of eye. We have plenty of interesting people here. A lot of which stay in our dorm. So, welcome to the club." He finished and then gestured towards a two story tudor style cottage. "This is the physical kids dorm, and now yours." He said. We walked towards the door and it had a sign on it. "Physical kids, let yourselves in." I tried the door, locked. "You have a key?" I asked Quentin.

"Nope, first challenge. Open the door." He stood back and watched me as I thought of a way in. All of a sudden my hands started moving on their own again, but in a different pattern. The door swung open and Quentin walked up to me. "How did you do that?" Quentin asked.

"I don't know. I think I got it from you."

"Well, you passed a lot quicker than I did." He strolled into the cottage.

"This is your new dorm. Careful, there are some really weird people here. Including me." Quentin said.

"Don't worry, I've had my fair share of weird." I replied as I soaked up the epic house I was going to be staying in. The first floor was huge. It felt like the tardis, bigger on the inside. A massive staircase was in front of the door. To the left of the staircase, there was a large common room with a bar in the middle. There were couches scattered about. Some leaning against the liquor shelf behind the stairs, some positioned in a circle, some around the back, behind the bar. To the right there was a small dining room. It didn't look like it was used much but it was still beautifully decorated. Red walls, a handcrafted red oak table from the looks of it, another cabinet; But there were some weird decorations too like accordions hung from the wall and lighted letters saying TA-DA. Guess they were having fun with the whole 'magicians' thing. A tall, scrawny man strolled over to me holding a flask in one hand and a cigarette in the other. He seemed to be debating introducing himself to me.

"Are you drunk or stoned?" I asked.

"Normally. Welcome to Brakebills….who are you?"

"Alexis Case, but you can call me Alex." I put out my hand for him to shake. He had to set down his cocktail to shake my hand.

"Well, since you're new here, you must try our famous cocktail. Everyone loves it." He wandered off to the bar in the middle of the living room.

"You haven't told me your name yet." I pointed out.

"It's Eliott, pleasure." He handed me a bright blue cocktail. I took a sip.

"This is fantastic! What's in it?" I asked.

"Vodka, orange, and a crap ton of magic."

"Great. I need to get my stuff and settle in. Any base rules?" I asked.

"You seem fine. Just don't make a huge mess and no 'magicing' anything. Got it?" Quentin answered.

"Sounds easy enough." I replied.

"Your room is down the hallway, to the left, and the third door on the right." Elliott said.

"Okay, do I have any classes today?"

"You'll find your schedule on your bed. Go along now." Elliott shooed me away. I walked up the stairs and I heard Elliott and Quentin talking to each other. Just faint clips like "Are you gonna tell her" and "Don't worry, Quentin. She'll be fine.". I followed Elliott's instructions and went into my new room. I saw a new uniform that looked to be exactly my size (I don't even know my exact size), along with new Brakebills sweaters, accessories, and tons more. I even had a suitcase full of my favorite clothes. I started to unpack and get settled in when the door opens. "Hello, are you my roommate?" One of the girls from the elevator said.

"Oh crap." I mumbled under my breath. "I guess we're roommates." I put my hand out for her to shake my hand. We talked as we both settled in. "What's your name?" I asked trying to make small talk (which I'm not very good at).

"My name is Skylar." We got to know each other a bit. I found out she is the complete opposite of me. Messy, unorganized, crazy, outgoing (very outgoing), and most of all, loud. This is going to be a fun year. I had finished organizing my new and old clothes and I sat down on my bed. I had just realized that Skylar threw all of her clothes into her drawer. I sighed. The I noticed the piece of paper Elliott had mentioned. I picked up the piece of paper on my bed. It read…

BRAKEBILLS ACADEMY SCHEDULE

FIRST DAY: Activity Fair. Pick up class schedules. Meet other first years and teachers.

SECOND DAY: Settle in and walk through your classes.

-Good luck

Headmaster

"Great. Have you seen the schedule?" I asked my roommate.

"No. Do I care?" She replied.

"Yes, we have an activity fair where we get our schedules tonight." I answered back.

"Fine, see you there. I'm gonna hang out with Elliott and Margo." She wandered out of the room.

"Be late, I don't care." I angrily yelled at the door. I got dressed in my favorite red cocktail dress. I showed my back tattoo. I got wings tattooed on my back for 22nd birthday. The only time I had ever done something risky and rebellious in my life. I slipped on my black knee high boots, my leather jacket, and pulled my bright red hair down from the bun it was in.


	3. The Activity Fair

Thank you again for all of the support. Please give me some feedback and maybe even some characters to incorporate.

I sighed. The first social event I've been to in six months. I'm an introvert, so I normally just sit in a corner hoping no one will talk to be and read my book. Even though I planned on socializing because this is my first impression on the other first years and the teachers, I still brought my magic bag and my book to pass the time. I made sure I looked alright before stepping out of my room and walking down the stairs. "Oh honey, you look fabulous." A short girl in a purple dress commented.

"Thanks, who are you?" I asked.

"Elliott, you didn't say anything about me?" She said, hitting Elliot in the arm right before he took a sip of his drink.

"What, I was busy." Elliot smirked and sipped his cocktail.

"Sorry about him." She paused and smacked Elliott in the arm again. "My name is Margo, and you look smoking!"

"Am I actually on fire?" I started freaking out and checking anything flammable around me.

"No. Look, you need a drink. You're way too high strung." Margo handed me a drink. I grabbed it and took a long sip.

"Sorry, I'm a little on edge. It seems like that is a real possibility here." I took another sip of my drink. "Anyway, I need to get going. The activity fair is going on and I don't want to miss anything important." I waved goodbye.

"Wait!" Margo yelled. "We're hosting an afterparty here. Invite people." She yelled at me before I stepped out of the house.

It was just about night time. The sun was coming down and the courtyard lights were coming on. The courtyard lights were strung up everywhere. No, they were floating. Fairy lights floated above the courtyard, twinkling like the stars above them. The courtyard was very crowded. I walked to the edge of the courtyard and looked around. It just hit me that I knew no one. Skylar wasn't there, she was probably drinking with Elliott and Margo. So I sat on a bench and pulled out my book, Fillory and Further book 1. I was starting from the beginning because I've read them so many times. I looked over to see if anyone was around me and I saw a boy on another bench reading Fillory and Further book 5. I decided to go over and introduce myself. "Hey, I saw you reading Fillory and Further and wanted to introduce myself. Sorry, I actually just sat down to read Fillory book 1 myself and I saw you and wanted to introduce myself. I'm Alexis. Alex for short." I stumbled on my words as I tried to explain myself. He looked down at his feet and grinned.

"Well I'm glad you came over to introduce yourself, I was hoping you would. My name is Sebastian. Bash for short." He shyly said. He had a bit of a scottish accent. He was tall, brown haired, looked smart, and his eyes were different colors. One was green and one was blue. He was wearing nice dress pants with a purple shirt and a grey vest over it. "I would love to get to know you better. Shall we look around as we acquaint ourselves with one another?" He asked in a very fancy voice, joking around and held his arm out for me to hold like a couple at a formal. I took his arm and we walked toward the middle. It didn't seem as frightening with someone else I 'knew'. "So, you a first year?" He asked.

"Yeah. This is all so weird and new. You?"

"First year as well, but I have a family of magic users and I learned a few tricks."

"I really need a friend to help me out with all of this."

"It'd be my pleasure, madam Alex." He bowed and chuckled. We were just getting to the tables and booths. I saw a music magic extra curricular class and walked over to it. Bash followed me. "Hello, I'm Alex. I was wondering what this class is about? I love music and singing and would love an outlet to perform." I asked the student in the booth.

"Well, this is the right place for you. We have a musical theatre class and magical music extracurricular classes to sign up for. Just put your name, number, and magical class on the sign up sheet and come to auditions. We will text you the times." The student said. "By the way, my name is Tyler, but everyone calls me Ty." Ty added. I grabbed my favorite pen from my bug out bag and signed up.

"I'll catch up." Bash informed me.

"Okay, I'll just be wandering around." I replied. I sauntered along the sidewalk looking at the different tables. Nothing really stood out to me. There were art classes, animal conjuring classes, collect clothing groups but nothing interested me. I have adjusted to the new 'magic' life pretty quickly. Just as I was about to sit down Bash ran up. "Sorry, I had to do something."

"No problem. Hey, do you want to come to the Physical kids party tonight? That's my dorm so I sort of have to go and you would probably make it more bearable." I asked.

"Sure, I'll be there shortly." He walked off to grab his stuff as I got up and wandered towards my new home. I walked into the cottage. "Hey Eliot, Margo." I greeted the leaders. They seemed surprised on how I talked. I was too, seeing as I was so uptight when I got here and now I was loose and happy. I climbed the stairs and went to my room to freshen up for the party. "Alex, someone here for the party asked for you." Eliot called for me. I walk down the stairs and come to greet Bash.

"Hey Elliot, can you make us some cocktails?" I asked.

"Thought you would never ask." He strolled over to the bar and started pulling bottles out.

"Follow me." I started walking towards the back of the living room, behind the bar. I sat down on the couch and Bash awkwardly followed behind me. "So, where'd you grow up?" I asked.

"Wales. You?"

"Texas."

"Sorry to interrupt this 'interesting' conversation of yours but here are your drinks." Eliot handed us the glasses.

"This is amazing!" Bash said.

"That's what I said." We continued talking, getting to know each other and exchanging stories the entire night. "Well, I better clock in for tonight. See you tomorrow for orientation?"

"See you then."

*BTW, sorry for all of the different spellings of Eliot. My autocorrect keeps changing it.


	4. First Day

**A/N: I had a fantastic idea to make this a crossover story. If you guys want me to go back to the original story I can make the crossover one path and the original the other path. Please, give me your suggestions! I would love to hear your feedback!**

I woke up in a sweat. I had had a terrible nightmare. A man with moths fluttering around his head in almost a rhythmic pattern to keep his head concealed. He walked through a mirror and practically stopped time. I only saw four people move their eyes to follow him. I didn't recognize the room but it looked like a classroom. He walked towards the desk at the front and in a second he snapped the teacher's neck with a flick of his wrist. Then my mind goes blank. The next part I remember was I was sitting down with people surrounding me asking questions about what happened. It felt like a memory, but not mine. I woke up to my alarm singing "I've got the magic in me." I checked the schedule and I saw my first class started and 8:30 am. It was 7:00 am. I slipped on my new Brakebills academy sweater and a cute skirt and pulled my hair up into a professional bun. As I would have to get accustomed to, Skylar, my roommate, was still asleep. I didn't try to be quiet but I wasn't very loud. I left the room and headed downstairs to get my morning started with some breakfast. I was the only one down there. I made some coffee for the rest of the dorm and poured myself a cup. I left the dorm and checked my watch. 7:45, good time. I decided to walk around the campus, get a feel for where everything was. As I was walking out of my dorm house, I almost ran into someone. "Hey! You almost made me spill my coffee! Wait, who are you?"

"My name's Sam. I'm new here. I just appeared this morning while I was on a hu- while I was working."

"I got here yesterday. Looks like you missed the activity fair. My name's Alex, by the way."

"Nice to meet you." I shook his hand. I just realised how tall he was. I'm a taller girl being about 5'9 but he towered over me. He had to have been at least 6'2, one of the tallest guys I've seen. He wore jeans and a plaid shirt. He looked a bit jumpy, but aren't we all?

"Well, I should get going. See you around, Alex."

"Bye, Sam." He waved as he walked away. The bells rang eight times and people began walking out of dorms and of classrooms. The empty courtyard is now filled with students, old and new, with books and bags. Some of them just wandering around, playing with their powers. Others are running off to other buildings for their next class. I looked down at my stack of books and other stuff and pull out my map. I scan it over and over looking for my classroom. Finally I ask one of the other students if they could point me in the right direction. Suddenly a stream of light appeared on the ground and a voice on the intercom said "Freshmen, please follow the white light on the sidewalk. This leads to orientation." The monotone female voice repeated the phrase over and over until I had entered the huge classroom. 10 minutes later a familiar face showed up in front of the class. "Hello. Some of you might recognize me from the testing. I am the Dean, or headmaster, of the college. I'm here to tell you about what you might experience here at Brakebills Academy. First of-" The Dean was interrupted by the monotone female voice on the intercom. "Intruder….Intruder…." She repeated. Suddenly two men ran into the room. One in a tan trenchcoat and what looked to be a business suit on underneath. The other man that came in after him was a taller man with a worn leather jacket , multiple layers of plaid and over shirts, and an amulet that hung around his neck. Suddenly I was passed out. It was more of a trance to me, but everyone else thought I had just fallen asleep. I was reliving some of this man's memories. God, he had lived and died so many times. He had a younger brother he was looking for. I recognised him. I had met him earlier. Sam. His name was Sam. Then the scene changed. I was in the other man's head. I felt connected to him somehow. Like he was reading my head was I was in his. I saw bright lights and felt compelled to carry out orders as a soldier. Then a cold, harsh wind on my face. I was falling out of the sky. Out of...Heaven? I couldn't make sense of it before I was shaken out of it. Sam, the giant, was running down the stairs toward his brother. But before they had a nice reunion, a cloud of black flooded the room.

 **A/N: How'd you like it? I would love your feedback. Thank you SO MUCH for reading. I'll make a new story soon. Bye!**


End file.
